Lykouleon (Blood Reign)
Lykouleon, is one of the main characters in Blood Reign: The Dawn and in Blood Reign. Lykouleon is the former warlord of the human race, the former sage of light and former leader of the sages. Background Lykouleon was born into a family of Royal Knights whose sole purpose to is to purify the world from evil and protect the people. Lykouleon from a early age wanted to become a royal knight just like the rest of the family. He would often train himself with wooden swords. At the age of 13 it was tradition to let the son to join the ranks of the royal knights. He was trained by his father and mother till the age of 17 where he has become an official Royal Knight. From there onward Lykouleon's talents and actions has caught the eyes of many higher ranking Knights, even catching the attention of Sir Garth the head of the royal knights. Years later he was taken in by Sir Garth. Lykouleon eventually became the 'Knight of Hope' one of the highest ranks in knighthood. Appearance Lykouleon's takes the appearance of a young attractive man around his twenties, with long golden hair the reaches down to his neck, his skin is white, and he has light blue eyes. He usually wears his white and blue jacket with black trimmings, with a long blue cape that reaches down to the back of his legs, fingerless gloves, sliver greaves (Knight Boots), and carries a long-sword on his waistline. When he goes into ceremonies or knight meetings or important battles, he wears his 'Knight of Hope' armor, this armor is said to be custom made by angel's tears. His knight armor base color is solid white with golden trimmings on both the shoulder plates, golden spike ring around the joints of his arms, golden knee protectors, and golden boots, and wears a black chain-mail underneath his armor. His helmet has golden markings all over it, on the sides of the helmet short golden wings, and on top of the helmet has blond horse hair coming down to his neck. Personality Lykouleon's personality has changed much after Blood Reign: The Dawn though he blames himself for the deaths of his fallen comrades and for not stopping Adrian on his path of Deathknight. Lykouleon at times will reflect on the past and comment on how weak he was for not stopping him from killing his loved ones. Lykouleon is very calm, gentle, kind, and honest. But this all changes when he is fighting with 'evil' creatures. He shows no mercy for them, often killing them with one swing of his sword. Lykouleon doesn't judge people based on their past or where they are from, like Rath even though he is a vampire but Lykouleon still cares deeply for him because he knows Rath is a kind soul. He also cares deeply about his friends and family, he hates it when people turn their back on their friends and family. Biography Blood Reign: The Dawn Blood Reign: The Dawn- Lykouleon & Adrian In Blood Reign: The Dawn, it shows on how the 'older' characters were back then and how they are now in Blood Reign. In Blood Reign: The Dawn it shows Lykouleon and Adrian training under Sir Garth and their paths to knighthood. During training Adrian would always overpower Lykouleon, but Lykouleon no matter how many times he falls to the floor, he would always get right back up, and train again. This greatly appeals to Sir. Garth sensing that Lykouleon would one day become a very powerful knight. Lykouleon would train day and night trying to improve himself. While training he notices Arkaid a fellow female knight looking at him blushing when Lykouleon looked at her and instantly it was love at first sight. As the years gone by, Lykouleon's strength has increased to the point it was tie between him and Adrian who used to overpowered him all the time. After becoming 'Knight of Hope' he asks Arkaid to marry him and asks Adrian to be his best man. After the wedding Adrian wanted to have a re-match to see who's stronger, Lykouleon defeated Adrian, Adrian stunned to see how much powerful he has gotten flees from the wedding. Adrian then meets with a old man who senses Adrian hatred and lust from power, he offers Adrian power but in exchanged must give up his loved ones. He turns down the offer saying he doesn't need power to defeat Lykouleon. The old man smirks and says he will be waiting for him and appear when the time is right, then he vanishes in thin air. Many years pass by since then, Adrian training day by day hoping one day to surpassed Lykouleon, Adrian finally has a re-match again with Lykouleon, but this time Adrian fights with more hatred and blood lust almost killing Lykouleon, sensing that Adrian is slowly being consumed by hatred ends the fight quickly by do a powerful slash that pierces through Adrian's sword. Adrian out of frustration tackles Lykouleon down and tries to choke him to death. Lykouleon manages to break free from Adrian's grasp. Adrian asks Lykouleon why he is so powerful, Lykouleon replies saying its love that's giving his strength. Adrian flees again but to the royal knights headquarters. There he decided to take the old mans offer, he started killing every knight there, Adrian slowly started walking on the path of deathknight. After killing almost everyone is then confronted by Sir. Garth. A firece battle took place but Sir. Garth before attempting to kill Adrian stops and drops his sword, Adrian now taking his chance stabs Sir. Garth through the chest killing him. He is then confronted by Lykouleon and Arkaid. Lykouleon and Arkaid battle Adrian in hopes of avenging Sir. Garth but they are overpowered by Adrian s new found power. Adrian knocks Lykouleon down on the floor and stomps on his chest. He states that Lykouleon is to weak and that love has only weaken him. He then turns to Arkaid and in-front of Lykouleon kills her. Lykouleon cries in pain over the lost of his wife, Adrian spares Lykouleon's life saying when Lykouleon throws everything away come and find him. Blood Reign: The Dawn- Path to Sage of Light Lykouleon vows that one day he will avenge his fallen comrades and Arkaid by killing Adrian. From that day on he trains everyday to have the re-match with Adrian. After months of Training he realizes that he to was lusting for more power he is slowly losing himself. Lykouleon must regain himself once again. He travels far north to find himself, he eventually stumbles across an ancient waterfall, legend says that this waterfall allows those of pure heart to travel where the angels fly but to test the heart one must complete 3 challenges. Lykouleon sits down under the waterfall mediating and prepares himself for the challenges. The First of the challenges is to 'Win Nature's Trust'. Moments later on a wild creature of some sort attacks Lykouleon out of the blue, Lykouleon tries attacking the creature but stops and allows the creature to toss him around, Lykouleon is almost killed by the creature, but while laying down on the floor, he raises his hand and softly pats the creature on the head. The creature stops his attack and licks Lykouleon hand and then licks Lykouleon's chest healing his wounds slowly. Lykouleon has past the first test. The Second of the challenges is to 'The Path Of Righteous'. Moments later on Lykouleon is sent to another dimension there there is a man in shackles, Lykouleon must determine whether he should be spared or sentence to death. The man in shackles tells Lykouleon all the sins he has commited, Lykouleon disgusted by this man prepares to kill the man until the man claims that he deserves to die and that nothing he can do can make things right. Lykouleon the cuts the shackles off and frees the man. The man smiles in relived tells Lykouleon there is one more challenge he must complete, he must defeat himself. The Final Challenge is to 'Confront Yourself'. Moments later, a dark figure comes out taking on the form of Lykouleon. Lykouleon is overwhelmed, Lykouleon about gives up saying he isn't strong enough, he wasn't even able to stop Adrian, he then feels anger, hatred driving him, Lykouleon picks up his sword, and fights back stronger then ever, the figure smiles and gets ready for a final stand. Lykouleon and the figure dash forward to deliver the final blow to eachtother, Lykouleon drops his sword and is stabbed by the dark figure. Lykouleon slowly dying wraps his arms around the figure and says that he will not let his hatred nor anger drive him no longer. Lykouleon seconds later he dies, but passes the final challenge. He wakes up in a strange place surrounded by people with angel wings, Lykouleon suprised tries looking for the wound he recived from the shadow, but nothing is there. There he meets a beautiful woman wearing all white, (Celstine) she tells him that Lykouleon's heart is pure and that he is welcome into heaven. He spent a couple of days wandering around in heaven enjoying the place, there he is confront my a old man in a red robe, he asks Lykouleon that he is chosen to become the new sage of light. Lykouleon at first hesitates to accept, but accepts later on. Blood Reign: The Dawn- As The New Sage Blood Reign Abilities & Techniques Character Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Blood Reign (Character) Category:Human Category:Xero toxin32 Category:Soul Eater111